Seriously?
by gaarakabuto
Summary: Oz's mother is tired of her son using the store downstairs as a storage unit so she hires an assistant. What she does not realize is the assistant has the same interests as her geeky son. [OzxOC]


**Seriously?**

-The Harmounian Residence-

"Ozwald Harmounian!" an elderly lady called through the house.

A whine from another room was heard followed by the trotting of a rather large person's feet moving quickly across the floor.

"Mooooommm, I don't need an assistant. He will sell all of my collectables…" the whiney voice continued.

The older smacked him with a newspaper to the head, "That is precisely why I put the advertisement out there, Ozzy"

Ozwald whined once more, "But Maaaa, why do I have to clean out the storage room?"

"BECAUSE, they will need somewhere to stay. I have already organized everything! Now, take Mitzi with you. She will make sure you clean to perfection." Oz's mother sat in a recliner, propping her feet up. "Once you have finished, you can rub my corns. They are particularly feisty today."

Oz sighed, but agreed. He began dragging his plump form down to the storage room, the goat in tow. Not long after, a loud cry of pain could be heard from the man.

"Atta' girl, Mitzi." Oz's mom congratulated.

-Galaxy Hills-

"Yes, ma'am. I will be arriving shortly. Are you sure about me staying there? I could find a motel until I get my own place." A young woman asked into her phone.

A loud and barely decipherable reply could be heard from the other end, making the woman laugh.

"Alright, well thank you, Mrs. Harmounian. I am pulling up to the place now. Yes, ma'am. Thank you, again. Uh-huh. Bye." With that, she hung up.

She parked her car in the designated area for residents and decided to make sure she looked decent, taking a glance in the rear-view mirror. She maneuvered her light brown hair out of her eyes, nodding at her reflection.

"It seems I will need a haircut soon. It has been awhile since it has been past my shoulders." She mumbled and turned to her passenger in the backseat. "Alright, we are here. I will go in and get everything settled before coming to get you. Just wait here and I will return soon. Do not worry, I will not take long."

-Inside the Residence-

"Come on, Ozzy. We are to meet them downstairs." Mrs. Harmounian chided, hopping onto her chair with Mitzi on her lap and riding down the stairs.

Oz grumbled, taking a bite of his strawberry Fun-Finger. He began dragging his feet, more than less enthusiastic to meet his new "assistant".

"How are you, dear? My how you have grown. You're almost as big as Ozwald." His mother said to the guest, making Oz stop.

"Huh?" he wondered, "Mother never sounds that nice. Something is up."

The guest replied, but it was too quiet for Oz to hear.

"OZWALD!" his mother shouted.

"Coming, mother!" he shouted back.

He got up his courage and cautiously made his way down the steps, shoving the rest of his strawberry treat into his mouth. He hid Man-Arctica's icicle in his pocket, preparing for anything should trouble arise.

Finally downstairs, he saw his mother and their goat, but no one else.

"You called?" he casually asked his mom, looking around for the other person.

"You took too long! Take the luggage upstairs." His mother commanded, heading back to her seat on the track.

"I thought he was supposed to be an assistant. If he cannot carry his own luggage, then how are we supposed to expect him to assist?" he shot, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I will carry them up." answered a female voice.

Oz turned to see a young woman dressed in a teal blouse and tan slacks. She appeared slightly taller than him, but she was wearing a slight heel.

He raised an eyebrow not used to women entering the shop.

"May I help you?" he quipped.

A look of confusion crossed her features before she smiled and held out her hand, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Harmounian. My name is Jordan Schultz. I am to be your assistant, sir."

His eyelids drooped in a bored expression, "Seriously? _You_ are to be my assistant, a _girl___as my assistant?"

She shook her him as he began to laugh, "I should have expected this reaction." She sighed, "Mr. Harmounian, I can assure you that I am a hard worker and I intend to do the job I am being paid for to the best of my abilities."

"Ozwald, you be nice to the lady! She came highly recommended from your uncle." His mother said, pressing the button on her chair.

"But Maaaa!" he whined after her, turning to follow her.

"No 'but's, Ozzy. Help the girl with her luggage and stop being a whiner!" she called.

Oz turned to the guest, clearly not liking her presence there. He crossed his arms once again.

"I do not trust you." He informed, narrowing his eyes.

She sighed, setting down the bag she had been holding.

"Mr. Harmounian, I understand you do not like my being here. It seems anyone in this industry is very wary of hiring a female for some reason. I can assure you that I can do this job just as well as any male. Should you still be wary, then give me a trial run. If I disappoint, then I will be out of your hair by the end of the week." She held out her hand, "Do we have an accord?"

He eyed her hand suspiciously, but then shook it.

"Your trial begins now." He said before picking up one of her travel bags and heading upstairs.

Jordan picked up her other two bags, making sure to take extra care of the larger one. She followed Oz upstairs and into the empty bedroom, placing her bags on the floor near the bed.

Keeping the same suspicious expression he held downstairs, he sat the bag down before addressing her.

"The bathroom is across the hall, Mother's room is next to that, Mitzi's is the room next to yours. Mine is at the end of the hall and the kitchen is at the other end of the hall."

She nodded, making a mental note. "Thank you, Mr. Harmounian."

He put up one finger, hushing her. "The name is The Oz, or just Oz. I will expect you in the shop first thing after breakfast."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted, but quickly realized her mistake. "I mean, yes, Oz, sir."

He rolled his eyes, leaving the room for her to get settled.

Jordan let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding and quickly unpacked the essentials. She went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, donning her ManArctica pajamas and slippers.

She opened her largest bag and pulled out her passenger from the car and hopped into bed covering herself with her ManArctica comforter.

"I hope this goes well. He really does look a lot like you." She said to the figure she had snuggled up with. "Goodnight."

She clutched her Global Warmer figure close as she fell asleep, resting up for her first day of work.

-~A/N~-

_Thank you for reading. This is the first fic I have had the courage to post on here. I have actually written so many, but the actual posting seemed too complicated to fool with...until now, apparently. So here it is, chapter one down. I will continue writing this, but I do not think I will update unless I actually have someone willing to read it (following or reviewing it). I hope you enjoyed it!_

_GaaraKabuto (Sara)_


End file.
